


Stick to the Status Quo

by jinsation (nautics)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/jinsation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho’s like that nerd who has a crush on the head cheerleader (Luhan) but the head cheerleader is too busy with the captain of the football team (Xiumin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, poorly written, girly feels!Suho persistent and talkative!Lay omg idk what I just write. btw, credits and thanks to my friend on twitter for the prompt. HOHO~ kind of a drabble lol

Suho stares at the lovely Luhan. Yes lovely, in his eyes. Luhan is a guy you see, and he happens to be their cheerleading team head (and a captain as well). He is gay, yes. Luhan is gay. Wait, so as Suho.

 

Suho sighs and brushes his thoughts away, adjusts his spectacles and sits comfortably on the bench far enough from Luhan who is squealing on his seat cheering for his boyfie Xiumin, their football team captain. Suho smiles bitterly, all he can do is to stare and stare. His mind wanders to that day he starts liking boys, specifically Luhan. Because damn, he knows he is straight. Before.

 

 

_\---_

 

It was their final exam and everyone in the campus was burying their noses on their books, notes and any stuff they could study. Suho stumbled on his loose shoelaces and all his books were scattered around. Being nerd as his reputation, no one paid attention. So he crouched down, gathered the books near him and then tied his laces. Suddenly, a commotion happened and all the books he gathered were being kicked further away from his reach. When he looked up to see what the commotion was, his jaw dropped.

Who is that girl? Was what he had in mind, because the time he looked up, a small girl with doe-like eyes turned her head flipping her hair on the process towards his direction and batted an eye. Suho gulped what should he do now that the girl was walking on his way.

 

The girl was now a step near him but Suho stood still, rooted on his spot. Just then, the girl passed by him to his disappointment. He never felt embarrassed, and when he was ready to face another humiliation, he was tapped on his shoulders.

“I suppose this is your book, sorry I stepped on them.” The girl said apologetically and handed Suho his book.

Suho reached for it, his spectacles sliding on the tip of his nose and nodded pathetically at the girl. The girl smiled before walking away from him.

So okay, that was not a humiliation. He could hear whispers from people around somewhere around ‘whoa he’s lucky!’ and the like.

 

Suho resumed gathering his book and another hand came to his view with his other books, he looked up this time to see another guy with spectacles but he didn’t look nerdy like himself though.

“Thanks.” He mumbled and looked down, hurrying. He had to go after that girl.

“No problem.” The stranger replied and was left hanging when Suho ran away from him.

 

 

Suho followed the girl and he ended up in the back court, where the football team practices. He saw the girl being surrounded by the team and their captain being pushed forward. He frowned, what was happening? Then he went closer and overheard their conversation.

“Yo Xiumin look!” the tallest with a derp smile hollered. “He really did your request!”

“Man, he is dead serious with you. Just look at this beauty, you can’t refuse this one!” the shorter one with a nice eye smile poked the captain.

“Yah Xiumin-ah. I did what you said yesterday.” The girl pouted.

Suho hitched his breath seeing what the girl did.

“I even dressed up as a girl for you!” she continued.

Suho frowned, dressed up? So he was a guy?

“Okay, okay. I’ll date you.” Xiumin said in defeat and the girl, scratch that, the guy hugged the football captain with the members cheering for them.

So, okay? If he was a guy, then who was he?

“Luhan, it’s okay. Now, get off me and get rid of that disguise okay?” Xiumin pushed Luhan away and the latter nodded before running to a direction Suho didn’t intent on following.

 

So he was a guy, and Suho realized he had a crush on a guy so he was also gay. Okay. Gay. Last time he checked, he was straight. How fast could a person’s preference changes, huh?

He went back and left the field to the library to study but ended up thinking of what he was going to do now. He stood no chance with Luhan, he knew him as their cheerleading team captain, because Xiumin was going to date him. Sad life. A nerd’s sad life.

 

_\---_

Another squeal from Luhan wakes Suho from his journey in the past and blinks when he sees Xiumin having a hard time trying to steal the ball from someone who he thinks is new. Oh well, all the members are new to him and he only know Xiumin because he is a captain. But this guy stands out in his eyes.

Wait am I having another crush?

 

Instead of watching Luhan screaming her lungs out for Xiumin, his eyes sticks to that guy Xiumin had a par with. Interesting hmmm…

 

When the game ends, Suho secretly runs and hides near the gym lockers where the footballers are taking their shower. He had long forgotten about Luhan, and how fast his feelings for him fade away. And his waiting comes to an end, when the Mr. Standout Guy walks out the locker room and Suho tails him behind silently. What surprises him after is that, Mr. Standout Guy wears his spectacles and Suho squints his eyes because swear, he have seen this guy from somewhere before!

 

“You can just walk with me you know.” Mr. Standout Guy says and turns around, catching Suho in the act.

Suho stops abruptly and blinks then raises his book to his face. “Ex-excuse you. I’m not following you okay.”

“No one said about following.” Mr. Standout Guy smiles along with his dimples. Suho tries not to peek. “I was just thinking that maybe we go on the same way and we can accompany each other.”

Suho reddens; coughs and walks briskly pass him. But Mr. Standout Guy quickens his pace and manages to catch up with him.

“I’m Lay by the way. We met before, when you were picking up your book. And hey, look at me when I’m talking. I seldom talk to people.” He finally reaches for Suho’s arm and stops him.

Suho has his face down, avoiding Lay’s gazes. “Then don’t talk to me.”

Lay sighs in frustration, “I’ve been watching you all this time, and you’ve been watching someone else at the same time. Now, why don’t you try looking at me and maybe you’ll find me attractive like Luhan.” He says.

Suho looks up, eyes wide. “H-how did you know….”

“You were obvious. And your stares are kind of creepy. Maniac. Perver—” Suho hushes Lay because what he say are true, somewhat.

“Okay okay shut up now.”

“Finally. You are looking at me.” Lay smiles, dimples showing once again. And Suho, this time, has no book to peek to because he is facing it, close.

“I like your dimples.” He mumbles.

“Dimples? Only?” Lay asks, they start walking now side by side.

“Yes. For now.” Suho replies.

“Ah okay. I’ll make you like all of me soon.”


	2. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lay never gives up. and suho cannot make him. never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation(?) or some kind of an installment from the first one. let's just say, chapter two. lol. but bRUH this is LAME. bec I AM LAME. :---) unbeta-ed as usual im sorry.

"Remember when I said you will like all of me?" Lay asks one afternoon when the students are having their lunch break.  
  
Suho sits alone on a table in a corner,avoidingany interaction at all cost (especially from Lay). But look at this, a wild Lay appears.  
  
Suho sighs and makes a space for Lay, unwilling.  "Don’t recall any." Suho nonchalantly answers.  
  
But Lay doesn't waver, "So okay I change my mind."  
  
Suho looks up from his half interesting food to Lay. "Really?" his hopes high.  
  
Lay nods like a child and Suho admires the cuteness it, he nearly wants to cry. Wait, what?  
  
"Yes. You will love all of me is the new one," Lay adds.  
  
Suho glares at him and unintentionally stabs the food with his fork. "Your mind didn't change. At all."  
  
Lay smiles, flashing his dimples.  
  
"You don't use your dimples to lure me." Suho says and turns away from him. His gaze accidentally land onhis _former_ crush Luhan with the latter’s now official boyfie, Xiumin feeding each other. His chest hurts.  
  
"Look here. At me." Lay says as he holds Suho's head and makes Suho face him. "There. I'm a better view than them, right?”  
  
Suho stares, wow this time closer than the last. His eyes scanLay's face. Studying every features.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Lay teases.  
  
Suho shakes his head and blinks, turns his attention back to his food. _I'm not bitter with Luhan okay?I just envy Luhan. Because he has Xiumin._ He wants to say that but the bell rings indicating for the start of their next class. Suho takes this opportunity to run away from Lay.  
  
  
  
When class is over, Suho doesn't expect, _well he kind of expected_ , Lay to be waiting for him at the school gates.  
  
"Don't you have any practice?" he asks, frowning.  
  
"Nope. I ditched." Lay replies and slings an arm around Suho shoulders.

"Get off me." Suho grunts.  
  
Lay shakes his head and pulls Suho even closer and tighter.  
  
When they are steps away from their school, a hoot and a whistle catches their attention.  
  
"Oi, Lay ditching practice huh? Is that your date?" Suho recalls that guy from one of the football team.  
  
"Look who's talking. Who're you with?" Lay shouts back.  
  
His friend is on the opposite road who is inside the car, behind the wheel.

"Well, right. Haha, got to go!" and his friend drives away.  
  
Suho blinks. "Why are you guys ditching practice huh?" he asks.  
  
"Captain started it. And it would be unfair for us."  
  
Oh.  
  
  
They resume walking in a comfortable silence. Lay on Suho's side silently enjoying their walk. And Suho falls into deep thinking. His crush with Luhan is already over but still he watches him from afar. Why? Because he loves seeing the couple together. Not that he ships them but you know that feeling when you have your own lover too? That feeling? Know what he means?  
  
Suho chuckles, he is now insane talking to himself.  
  
"What are you chuckling about? Remember something?" Lay asks and looks down, slightly. Because Suho is an inch shorter.  
  
Suho pouts, "Mind your own business."  
  
"You are so cute. I don’tregret liking you." Lay whispers into his ears and Suho shudders.  
  
"Can you not?" Suho pushes Lay who chuckles at him and let him go, nonetheless.  
  
"Lay." Suho calls out.  
  
Lay hums a response and looks at Suho.  
  
"Why me?" he asks softly.  
  
Lay remains silent. Suho is eager to know.  
  
"You want to know why you?" Lay pries. Suho doesn't answer but Lay knowsSuhoreally wants. "You. Just that sole reason is enough. _You_."  
  
Suho falls silent this time.  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
A single red rose pops in front of his sight and as Suho looks up, Lay is smiling wide at him. Suho gives him a judging look, still not accepting the rose while Lay sits beside him (without Suho offering Lay a seat.)  
  
"What is that for?" Suho asks, referring to the rose.  
  
Lay smiles, his dimple showing unintentionally, and puts the rose down on top of Suho's pile of books. They are at the soccer field right now, Suho as usual watches the two couple playing in the field.  
  
"You look lonely so I think a rose can make you happy?" Lay says it in a question.  
  
Suho raises an eyebrow. "Andit makes you think the rose makes me happy?" he asks back also.  
  
Lay smiles, dimples showing again. As usual.  
  
  
Suho sighs and returns his gaze back to the field. Lay follows his actions.  
  
  
The view now is on the couple, Luhan runs towards Xiumin after scoring a goal. They are both in an opposite team but continue playing it sport. No grudges.  
  
Xiumin spreads his arms and Luhan comes in being encircled with a hug.  
  
  
Suho sighs once again.  
  
Lay turns to look at him and studies his features. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Suho shakes his head.  
  
"You seem sad watching them."  
  
Another shake in the head.  
  
"But... your facial expression can't lie to me."  
  
Suho snaps his head towards him, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you even care?"  
  
Lay stares at him, decides not to reply. Suho shifts in his place. Of course he knows the answer very well. And although a part of him dislikes and likes the reason, he can't quite figure himself out.  
  
"I'm going." Suho says after a long pause and coincidentally the players ended their game. Suho has already dashed away and Lay can only send him his gaze **.**  
  
  
  
-  
  
Lay watches Suho who is with Luhan today. His eyebrows meet, how come these two together? From what he knows, Xiumin is quite a possessive boyfriend.  
  
  
He sits a few tables away from the two, they are settled at the canteen, taking lunch.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Suho smiles widely, as he saw Luhan’s smile that was directed to him **.** It means he enjoys his company. He was surprised when yesterday after he walked out on Lay, Luhan met withhim suddenly.Luhanfought with Xiumin, Luhan said. Suho didn't mind asking why since he was already happy at the thought that Luhan confided to him. He pushed the thought at the back of his mind.  
  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up, Suho-ssi." Luhan softly says. He glances up at Suho and brushes hishand.  
  
Suho beams, "My pleasure. I hate seeing you sad, you know that." he says ambiguously.  
  
Luhan didn’t seem to mind and just nodded. When the bell rang, they separated ways.  
  
  
-  
  
Suho is in high spirits today, and when Lay finally gets the chance, he approaches him.  
  
"I wonder what making you happy today." he comments.  
  
Suho hums and ignores the fact that Lay is walking beside him.  
  
"It's not what but who~" he singsongs.  
  
Lay's smile falls but Suho doesn't seem to see it.  
  
"Really? Luhan?" he asks, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Suho nods and then takes a turn to an open door. Oh, Lay thinks. When they finally get to Suho's classroom, he stops. He watches Suho disappearing and sighs.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Suho is with Luhan that lunch time. Suho is with Luhan again that lunch time, and Lay is watching with narrowed eyes. Is it just him or is Lay seeing Luhan flirting with Suho? It looks like it and Suho obviously and gladly flirts back.  
  
Lay scoffs, but the stinging pain in his chest is there.  
  
  
Xiumin passes by and Lay sees him, he calls for Xiumin's attention.  
  
"What's up?" Xiumin raises his fist to bump with Lay’s, their means of greeting.  
  
"Fine. You?" Lay lamely asks back. Damn this isn't what he wants.  
  
Xiumin, before he can answer, is interrupted when Lay asks him again. "How are you and Luhan?"  
  
Xiumin blinks then bites the ice pop in his mouth before tilting sideways and behind Lay he sees Luhan and Suho on a table.

  
"We're fine? If that's what you mean." Xiumin shrugs after he answers.  
  
Lay hitches his breath, eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you bothered that Luhan is with someone else? I thought you were the possessive type of guy?"  
  
Xiumin chortles. "Dude. I have faith in my Lu." He simply says and then walks off, leaving a gaping Lay behind.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Lay can't believe it. He doesn't want to. _No. Luhan is not two timing. And wait- Two timing! Now he gets it._  
  
He dashes off as soon as their teacher dismissed their class. His eyes wanderaround, looking for Suho. His hawk eye catches him walking towards whereLuhan, who is waving at Suho, is standing **.** Probably they plan on walking home together. Or more like Suho walking Luhan home. Shit.  
  
  
  
Lay runs and skids to a stop in between Luhan and Suho, before Suho can reach Luhan.  
  
"Sorry Luhan hyung, Suho and I havea date today. So next time?" Lay smoothly says, but his grip on Suho's arm is tight that Suho has no time to complain and protest.  
  
When Luhan left, Suho tugs his arm away from Lay's grip **,** angrily pushing him away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Suho yells furiously.  
  
Lay ignores his fury and holds both Suho's arms. "Wake up Suho!" he yells back.  
  
Suho blinks, but struggles to free his way out from Lay's once again tight grip. "What are you talking-"  
  
"Luhan hyung is two timing you and Xiumin hyung!" Lay harshly whispers, avoiding others to hear.  
  
Suho is taken a back. He stops struggling and goes limp on Lay's grip. "What- Why-" he can't finish what he wants to say.  
  
Lay's hold loosens and feels Suho limping.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lay worriedly asks.  
  
Suho starts shaking his head. Frantically, like crazy. "No!" he says softly at first, "No way!" he finally snaps.  
  
Suho yanks out from Lay's grip and then steps back. "You're so cheap. You are ruining other's reputation just to make them look bad to me. And you think I believe you? For all I know you have ulterior motives."  
  
Lay is speechless. Suho's accusations against him are far too much to take. He purses his lips, hands fisting on each side. "I'm not." he denies like a child.  
  
Suho laughs bitterly, "I thought you were good. Hah." And with that he storms off.  
  
Lay stands rooted on his spot, the stinging pain of jealousy on his chest now replaced with hurt. He turns on his back finally, before he lets a tearfall down and anyone see it.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Lay doesn't bother Suho anymore. And Suho, as much as he wants to deny, misses Lay's annoyance.  
  
  
Suho often hang out with Luhan, Lay can see it. Because he watches him from afar. Like what Suho does before with Luhan. Watching from afar.  
  
  
And today is a Valentine’s Day. Lots of confessions will happen, as predicted. People around arefreaking out about their chocolates, flowers and surprises.  
  
Lay watches them bitterly. He plans on confessing to Suho today but it seems like it won't happen.  
  
His gazegoes back to Suho and Luhan from under a tree, laughing at each other.  
  
He also watches Luhan at other times, to confirm his assumptions. And indeed, Luhan and Xiumin are still seeing each other. He clenches his fist, he is mad. So mad at Luhan that Lay wants to gift himwith a punch on the face. He wants to punch Xiumin too for being blind.  
  
Lay sinks back and pulls himself away from the wall, standing up and goes inside the Music Room to grab his guitar. Today is called an indoor holiday so there are no classes. What kind of a school they have to even make Valentines a holiday? At least, students come to school for this day.  
  
  
  
Lay arrives at the rooftop, sits on the spot where he can still see the two, and positions his guitar before strumming a sad tune. Lyrics flowed out from his mouth like how his feelings pour out **.**  
  
_"All of me, loves all of you...."_  
  
He glances at Suho, as if singing it to him personally but here he is, watching from afar singing to no one in particular but tothe wind.  
  
  
  
-  
  
It’sValentine’s Day and Suho plans on confessing to Luhan today. He seldom sees him with Xiumin lately and he assumes that maybe Luhan and Xiuminrealize thatthey are good as friends.  
  
  
He is with Luhan at this time under a tree, laughing to some jokes they each crack with each other. When he looks up to enjoy the breeze, he catches a figure from the rooftop, and he recognizes it as Lay's.  
  
Lay had his eyes closed, mouth opening to what Suho seemed like lyrics since his hands were working on the guitar. And even from afar, Suhocould seeLay’ssad features.  
  
The wind blows again and this time he hears a faint melody which he thinks come from the guitar and he **looks (watches)** longer before tearing his eyes off him. He focuses back his attention to Luhan who is with him right now.  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
Later that day, which Suho thinks is the perfect time to confess, he got everything ready. Flowers,chocolates and the rehearsed confession on his mind. He fixes his uniform before exiting the classroom to search for Luhan.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Lay finishes their practice and decides to take a walk at the back of the gym. He hears some murmurs and thinks he shouldn't bother. But curiosity wins him over, he tries to peek to see who the lucky couple he will be seeing but his eyes widen.  
  
  
Luhan and Xiumin are making out, and Lay can't stand it. So he retreats and takes a detour, but he meets with Suho halfway. Lay's reflexes works faster than Suho can avoid and catches the latter's arm.  
  
"Don't." Lay says, pleading.  
  
Suho frowns and tries to struggle away from him.  
  
"Please-" Lay begs more but Suho escapedand runs to the back of the gym.  
  
Lay's mind screams _No!_ and runs after Suho.  
  
  
But it was too late, Suho hasseen it. So Lay grabs his arm, pulls him into a hug and he can feel Suho shaking. He pats Suho’s back comfortingly and Suho breaks into a sob.  
  
"You are right." Suho says in between sobs, choking at some point. "He-"  
  
"Sshh," Lay buries Suho's head to hush him. "It's alright. I'm here."  
  
They stay like that for a moment until Suho calms down. Suho breaks the hug and wipes his messy face. Lay pulls Suho's hands away and wipes Suho’s face himself.  
  
Suholets him be and he sniffs, "I'm sorry youruniform got wet."  
  
Lay chuckles softly, "It's fine." he whispers and his thumbs brushes Suho's lips. Suho looks up at him, eyes red and puffy. And Lay can't help himself but whimpers at how cute of a mess Suho is right now.  
  
"Forgive me for what I'm about to do but you are just so cute I can't stop myself-" Lay tilts Suho's chin up and crashes his lips to the other’s.  
  
He doesn't expect Suho to kiss him back and is waiting for the harsh push but the first one happen. He has no room for surprises and kisses back with passion.  
  
  
When both finally pull away from each other to catch some breathe, Lay smiles wide.  
  
Suho looks away **,** trying to avoid Lay's teasing smiles. Instead, he shoves the flowers and chocolates to Lay and the latter accepts it with all his heart.  
  
"Am I the second option?" Lay asks.  
  
Suho snaps his head towards him, eyes widening. "Of course not! I mean it!" he turns on his back murmuring, "I wouldn't have kissed you back... Hmp."  
  
  
Lay laughs and slings an arm around the other’s shoulders and pulls him close. "I know, I know. No need to be defensive. But are you sure I'm not just a rebound?"  
  
Suho steps on Lay's foot in irritation. "Idiot. Just piss off if you don't want. I'm already giving you a chance. And I was so sorry and guilty from that day I accused you-"  
  
Suho isn't able to finish since Lay cuts him off with another kiss.  
  
  
A cough breaks the moment of the two new lovebirds. And when they break off, they stand in surprise to see Xiumin and Luhan. Luhan is grinning widely, like he did nothing.  
  
"So are you two official now?" Luhan asks in giddiness.  
  
Xiumin rolls his eyes athis loverbut remains still.  
  
Lay breathes angrily, and Suho steps forward, holding Lay on his hand to stop him.  
  
"Yes and why?" he asks coldly.  
  
Xiumin eyes them in amusement and Luhan squeals, shaking Xiumin beside him. "We did it! We did it, see? They ended up together!"  
  
"Shut it Lu, you did it. Don't count me in." Xiumin nonchalantly replies and steadies Luhan who can't stop shaking him.  
  
  
Lay stares at them in confusion, and Suho blinks at Luhan.  
  
"What-" the two say in unison.  
  
Luhan turns back to them, calming himself and starts to speak when Xiumin cuts him in.  
  
"You see, it wasn't unnoticeable for me," Xiumin points at Suho and continues, "that Suho likes my Lu."  
  
Luhan beside him nods like a rabbit, still grinning widely.  
  
"And Luhan knew about it too. But that was when we are officially together. And Lay you were right, I was the possessive type. So Luhan thought of something to make things happen. He was observant that he saw you, Lay, always bothering Suho and it was clear enough for him to know you like Suho."  
  
Xiumin smiles, "And he did his thing although it went kind of wrong because the initial agenda was to make Lay jealous but, instead,Luhan came out two timing in Lay's knowledge. But it worked out anyways."  
  
Luhan hits Xiumin lightly when his boyfriendstates his fail plan but Xiumin just pecks Luhan's cheeks and the latter feels okay.  
  
  
Suho and Lay nods dumbly while holding each other’s hand, they turn to look at each other right after and laugh like they have gone mad.  
  
  
Xiumin and Luhan bade their goodbyes and takes off while the two are still laughing.  
  
"Okay okay enough," Suho says in between, breathing hard.  
  
Lay sighs heavily to stop himself from laughing more. "They make us look like we are dumb."  
  
"Because we are." Suho replies and straightens himself. "Let's go?"  
  
"Date?" Lay grins and drags Suho away.  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
"You know what?" Suho starts when they are already outside the school on the way to somewhere Lay insists on surprising him.  
  
"I don't know so tell me." Lay chimes in.  
  
"Geez, you are supposed to make me finish." Suho glares but continues anyway, "We are the dumb and the dumber."  
  
"Who's the dumber one?" Lay asks, enjoying where the conversation is going.  
  
"Topic dropped." Suho deadpans. Because he knows that he will end up being the dumber one.  
  
  
Lay laughs out loud heartily and squishes Suho from his arms which the latter protests so bad.  
  
  
And as they enter a cafe, a familiar music played, in cue with their entrance.  
  
  
_'All of me, loves all of you~'_


End file.
